


Hidden In The Sand

by Janaediangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: De-Aged Characters, Kid Nico, Kid Will, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janaediangelo/pseuds/Janaediangelo
Summary: This is kinda a song-fic I guess? Based on hidden in the sand by tally hall. This takes place about when Nico first came to camp and his sister was away, he became friends with Will. This is basically from Will's point of view and he realizes he's having his first crush on Nico and taking him on a little adventure





	Hidden In The Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay, I know this is gonna be bad. It's my first fanfic. Um please no hate I guess? I'm fragile. But I hope you enjoy it! Though it's really bad.

‘We were playing in the sand...’

 

“Come on Neeks!” yelled an 11 year old Will Solace joyfully.  
“Okay, okay, but where are we going? Also my name is Nico, silly,” a small Nico responded, a charming grin decorating his features, rosy cheeks and tan skin lit up by the sun.  
Will looked back at him and had to stop to catch his breath. The thing is, well, the younger ten year old boy was absolutely beautiful. He had a dimple that showed when he smiled. And he talked non-stop about any and everything and his face would light up when he got excited. And he had this cute little accent and an adorable head of messy obsidian curls that looked almost silver in the moonlight. Will, well, Will thought the young Italian was precious. He had never felt this way about a girl or boy before and he thinks you could describe it as the feeling of butterflies in your tummy. The same feeling he overheard his older sisters and brothers talk about. He shook his head to bring himself back to reality.  
“It's a surprise! I'm taking you to a secret spot!” Will says, eyes lightning up excitedly.  
Nico giggles and Will swears it's the most amazing sound he's ever heard.  
“Well, let's get on with it!” Nico responds. Will continued leading Nico through the woods. 

After a while more of Will dragging Nico along by the hand, they stop near a hidden cave buried behind some trees.  
“Whoa…” Nico says, looking at the scene.  
Nico hasn't yet let go of Will’s hand and it brings a flush to his cheeks. He hopes if Nico notices he thinks it's from running. His hand tingles where the other boys hand lies and all he really wants to do is wrap his arms around the boy and hold him.

It's less of a cave and more like a dome or crystaled rocks that come up from both sides and stretch high above their heads.

“I know right! Let's go!” Will responds and they make their way through the entrance. The pathway only stretches about fifteen feet, but Will can tell Nico is entranced. He runs his hands along the smooth rock and looks up at the moon peeking through the dome overhead. Soon, the gravel beneath their feet turns to seashells and sand as the narrow entrance widens and the rocks stop. They could now see the sea stretched out before them, and the water tickles at their feet. 

“Will! This is absolutely amazing!” Nico turns to him, smile etched on his face.  
“I always did like going to the beach and now it's like we have our own little piece of it!”

“I know! I found it myself! You're the first person I've shown…” Wil says, rather sheepishly.  
Nico grabs both his hands and smiles, looking down at his feet. He looks Beck up at Will through his eyelashes, a blush on his cheeks and mumbles a quiet, “thank you, Will.”  
And Will, he was pretty sure if he’d died right then he’d have died a happy man. His heart was beating so fast and his head felt light.  
“It's nothing. Let's build a sand castle!”  
At this Nico brightened even more if possible and nodded his head vigorously.

 

'and you found a little band. You told me you fell in love with it, hadn't gone as I'd planned…’

They were digging through their small patch of beach and suddenly Nico gasps.

“Look, Will! Look, look, look!” Nico says, frantically shoving the object into Will's face. It was a beautifully crafted cloth bracelet with silver seashell beads on it.  
“Isn't it just marvelous Will?”  
And if nothing, Will loved the way Nico talked. With his little accent and he spoke so meaningfully and poetically it was hard to believe he was 10, yet he still had a childish wonder and he was so charismatic, just like Will. It drew Will in and they became fast friends. To Will, Nico’s what his mom would call an old soul.  
“ It is! Wow you're lucky you found it,” Will responds and he thought it complimented Nico beautifully.  
“I love it! I'm never taking it off!” Nico says and hurriedly slips the bracelet on. It's a bit too big for his wrist and he's smiling so wide and, well he's just adorable.  
Will can't help but wish Nico had said he loved him…  
“Yeah... beautiful,” and at this point, Will was unsure if he was speaking of the bracelet or his friend. It scared him how much he admired the younger boy. 

‘when it was time to bid adieu, told me you’d never love a new…’

Will looks down at his watch. It was almost time for curfew.  
“Hey Nico,” Will says, poking his cheek, “ it's almost curfew.”  
Nico stops his digging and looks up with a pout.  
“Aw... already?”  
Will nods sadly.  
“But we could come tomorrow?” Will says hopefully.  
Nico perks up and nods with a smile.

As they're walking back to the woods Nico starts to speak again.  
“Maybe I'll find another bracelet like this one… but I won't love any of them nearly as much as this one, I know it,” Nico says and nods his head with a definite tone, adamant about keeping the charm.  
Will cracks a smile at his antics and nudges him into the wall. Nico laughs and pushes Will back in retaliation.

'I wondered if I could hold it and fall in love with it too…’

They were making their way back to camp through the woods by now, and Will really, really wanted to tell Nico how much he adored him. Really that was the only way to describe it, he adored him.

But all that came out of his mouth was “hey…can I hold onto the bracelet? Maybe keep it for the night? I mean can we share it? It just seems really cool…” he stutters out with a blush. the bracelet was wonderful, yes, but all Will really wanted to do was hold Nico. Just hold him. Just wrap his arms around the shorter boys waist and giggle as he laid his head on his shoulder. He thought of hugging Nico more than he cared to admit…  
Though he did want to see what all the fuss was about. Why did Nico like the bracelet so much?

'you told me to buy a pony, but all I wanted was you…’

Nico snortes, smiles, then shakes his head, looking down at his wrist.  
“Nope!” He says, then smiles up at me. “ Its special! Plus it's a memory of you and our special little place.” 

“Oh…” Will says with a blush.

Nico looks at him and gives him a crooked smile, misreading the blush as embarrassment for asking and not of Will feeling happy that they had their own place.

“I'm sorry Will. But we could find you something similar at the camp store! Or maybe we could find a matching gold one buried in the sand!” 

Will laughs at Nico's look of utter concentration, trying to think of a solution to make his friend happy. 

“It's okay, Nico,” Will assures him, taking his hand.  
Nico looks up and smiles brightly.  
Will didn't want a bracelet. It really didn't matter if someone offered him all the shiny things in the world. He didn't want them. He wanted to be with Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> Again please no hate though comments are appreciated. Hope you liked it! (You probably didn't) I know it was crappy and not well edited


End file.
